bigg_boss_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Dipika Kakar
|hometown = Pune, Maharashtra, India |occupation = Television Actress |knownfor = Acting in Sasural Simar Ka and participating in Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa 8 |spouse = Shoaib Ibrahim (m. 2018) |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 12 |Year = 2018 |CaptancyWins = 0 |NominationsReceived = 21 |TimesNominated = 9 (Weeks 1, 2, 7, 9, 11, 12, 14, 15) |NominationsToSave = 4 |TimesSaved = 1 (Week 13) |Currently = Winner |Currently1 = Winner |Place = 1st |Days = 105 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = @ms_dipika |InstagramUserName = ms.dipika }} is a contestant and winner of Bigg Boss Hindi 12 (2018). She is well known for her role as Simar in Colors TV's popular show Sasural Simar Ka. She participated in Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa 8 and Nach Baliye 9. Biography Dipika was born on 6 August 1986 in Pune, India. Kakar completed her school level exams conducted by the Central Board of Secondary Education and then graduated from the University of Mumbai. After completing her studies she started working as a flight attendant with Jet Airways for almost 3 years. Due to some health issues, she resigned and joined the entertainment industry. Kakar married Shoaib Ibrahim, her co-star from Sasural Simar Ka on 22 February 2018 in Bhopal. Career Kakar was seen in Rishta.com in a cameo appearance in 2008. She later appeared in the role of Lakshmi in the mythological show Neer Bhare Tere Naina Devi, After that, she appeared in Agle Janam Mohe Bitiya Hi Kijo as Rekha. In 2011, she appeared in the lead role of Simar Prem Bharadwaj in Sasural Simar Ka. Dipika quit the show in 2017. She was a contestant in Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa 8 and was eliminated on 2nd week. In 2017, she was also a participant in the eighth season of dance based reality show Nach Baliye .She also appeared on the reality show Entertainment Ki Raat on Colors TV. In 2018, Kakar played the role of Suhasini in Ekta Kapoor's Qayamat Ki Raat opposite Karishma Tanna and Vivek Dahiya. In October 2018, Kakar participated in Bigg Boss 12. In December 2018, she emerged as the winner of the season. Player History - Bigg Boss 12 (Hindi) Nominations History } | Ashish Khurrana | Yes |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" !Week !! Nominated !! Nominated By !! |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 8 | Surbhi Rana | – | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 9 | Dipika Kakar | Dipika Kakar Megha Dhade | |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 10 | | |- | | Shanthakumaran Sreesanth | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 11 | | Surbhi Rana | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 12 | | |- | style="background-color:#F1A94E;" |13 | Karanvir Bohra (To Evict) | Shanthakumaran Sreesanth (To Save) | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" |14 | | |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" |15 | | |- | |} Trivia In 2019 she participated in Dance Ki Takkar 8. Since 2019, she has been portraying Sonakshi Rastogi in Star Plus's Kahaan Hum Kahaan Tum opposite Karan Grover. References Category:1986 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 12 Contestants Category:Television Celebrities Category:Winners Category:Actresses Category:Finalists Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:1st Place